Photographic Memories
by Kaika Hana
Summary: Maya Pearl & Nick stumble across an old photo album of Mia and Diego. They decide to call the 2 over so they can tell some stories about the pictures. The 2 end up reminiscing on times together. Changed rating for slightly bad language&ending. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Photographic Memories

"Nick, do you EVER bother cleaning up here?!" An annoyed Maya was dusting a bookshelf.

"Why bother, it's not like I read them anyway…" Phoenix said while reading the newspaper.

"I'm gonna call sis and show her how much you _appreciate_ her books!!" She puffed her cheeks up.

"Ooh, Mr. Nick's in trouble!" Pearl jumped up and down laughing.

"Okay, okay I'll clean it!!!" A terrified Nick grabbed a feather duster and helped Maya clean.

"Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick helping each other clean…" Pearl started thinking up wild daydreams of the couple in her head.

"I wonder what she's thinking of now…" A sweat drop slid down Nick's cheek.

"Hey what's this?" Maya said as she grabbed a book from the shelf that didn't look like the others.

She blew the dust off the cover and read the title.

"_Mia and Diego…_" She flipped open the cover and realized that it was a photo album, full of pictures of Mia and Diego's time together.

"They say that a picture is worth a thousand words…" Maya pondered on the saying and sighed. "I wish I knew the stories behind these pictures… "

"Well maybe we could find out!" Pearls thought out loud.

"How do we do that Pearly?" Maya was confused.

"Maybe I could channel Mystic Mia, and you could ask Mr. Armando to go here so they could tell us!" She was amused at her idea.

"But how will you find out the stories Pearls?" Phoenix was puzzled.

"You could tell me after! I want the older couple to tell the stories to the younger couple so you'll have ideas about what to do and where to go on your dates!" She started daydreaming again.

"Sure! Why not?" Maya smiled.

"Okay! I'll call Mystic Mia." Pearl concentrated. A minute later, she transformed into Mia.

"So, Pearl told me something about a little storytelling?" Mia giggled.

"Yup! This is gonna be fun!" Maya laughed.

"Phoenix what's wrong? You don't look too good…" Mia looked at Phoenix's tomato-red face.

"Ah, it's just… Your clothes…" Phoenix turned redder and looked away

"Hmm?" Mia looked down and figured out what Phoenix was saying.

"Okay, I'll go change…" Mia laughed at the red Phoenix.

A few minutes later, she was wearing her usual outfit. The black blazer and skirt with the white shoes. It was as if she never left Earth…

"Alright, I'm going to call Diego then." Mia reached for the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Diego answered.

"Hi Diego, how are you?" Mia said sweetly.

"M…Mia?" Diego sounded a bit surprised. But remembered how Pearl and Maya could channel spirits. "So who called, Maya or Pearl?" He said as cool as ever

"Pearl." She giggled. "Well anyway, Maya and Phoenix found our old photo album, and Maya wants to know the stories behind them. So you wanna come over and tell some stories?" Mia asked.

"If I get to see you again, why not." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N When it's _italicized_ it's a memory. :D Underlined dialogues are the real-time narrations of Mia and Diego :D Dialogues that are enclosed like 'this' means the person is thinking to themselves. :P

Chapter 2

*Knock knock*

"Coming!" Phoenix shouted.

He opened the door which revealed a smug Mr. Armando.

"Oh, Mr. Armando is here!" Maya smiled.

He looked like how he always did. He was wearing his long-sleeved green shirt with his vest on top, black pants and shoes. Of course he was wearing his visor too.

"Well Trite, are you letting me in or what?" He grinned.

"Ah! Right, sorry…"

Diego walked over to the sofa and made himself comfortable.

"Hey, long time no see." Mia sat down next to him and smiled.

Diego just laughed and gave Mia a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, let's start the story-telling then!" Mia leaned forward to get the album on the table.

Maya and Phoenix took their seats and looked at all the pictures.

"Oh! I remember this!" Mia smiled, pointing at the first picture.

It looked like it was taken at an office. A smug Diego had one arm around Mia's shoulder and the other hand was obviously holding a coffee mug. Mia looked like she was trying to smile but was having a hard time because her face was ferociously red from blushing.

"That was on your first day…" Diego laughed.

"_Alright Miss Fey, you will be sharing an office with Mr. Armando" Mr. Grossberg showed her to the room._

_Slowly, she opened the door and the smell of coffee immediately wafted out._

'_Wow… this guy sure does love his coffee…' Mia inhaled the smell._

"_Hey. You must be my new co-worker." Diego turned his chair to the direction of the door._

"_Ah! Y..Yes! I'm Mia Fey!"_

"_Alright Kitten, that desk is yours." He smiled and pointed to a neat little mahogany desk._

'_Kitten?' She wondered why he called her that._

"_Oh yes! I forgot the picture!" Mr. Grossberg brought out a camera._

"_Picture?" Mia asked, confused._

"_He takes a picture of all the newbies on their first day." Diego explained._

"_Alright, let's take your picture!" Mr. Grossberg motioned for Diego to be in the picture. Diego rolled his chair over and put his arm around Mia, causing her to blush._

_*click!*_

"_Ah youth… Like the scent of fresh lemons…" Mr. Grossberg mumbled as he walked out the door._

"_Is he obsessed with lemons or something?" Mia asked._

"_Beats me." Diego laughed…_

~*~*~

"You were still so shy then Kitten." Diego smirked.

Mia laughed and looked at the next picture.

"Oh! This was the first case I helped you with!" Mia recalled.

~*~*~

_"Tell me Mr. Armando, if Mr. Ramsey was indeed at the supermarket at the time of the murder, how do you explain his fingerprints on the knife?!" The prosecutor shouted._

_"..."_

"_It looks like the defense has nothing else to say." The judge looked around the courtroom._

"_Alright then, I am ready to declare my verdict." He nodded._

"_I declare the defendant, Edward Ramsey, gui—"_

"_OBJECTION!" Mia shouted at the top of her lungs._

"_Does the defense have something to say?" The judge was shocked at the sudden outburst._

"_What are you doing Kitten?"_

"_Trust me."_

"_If what the prosecution is saying is true, then how do you explain…" Mia pulled out a 2 pieces of evidence._

"…_These?" She grinned, proud if her work._

_"Err... What are those Ms. Fey?" The judge was confused._

_"This first piece is the security camera tape of the supermarket Mr. Ramsey went to. This is proof that he was indeed at the supermarket at the time of the murder." She grinned again._

"_My word…" The judge was surprised at what the young woman did._

_"And the second piece, is a pair of gloves."_

_"B..but what do those gloves have to do with anything?!" The prosecutor stuttered._

_"I found these at the crime scene. If someone were to wear these gloves, it would be easy not to leave any fingerprints on the knife!" She pointed out._

_"B..but then the person wearing these gloves would have wiped off the victim's prints!" The prosecutor tried to cover up._

_"Wrong again. I had these checked and there ARE indeed glove marks. And they are nowhere near the defendant's fingerprints!"_

_"Ack!"_

_"Which means the real murderer knew that the defendant held the knife in a specific way so he held it somewhere where he was sure he wouldn't disturb the fingerprints!"_

_"Wow kitten, you are good!" Diego whispered._

_"Thanks." Mia winked._

"_This calls for another witness!" The judge exclaimed_

_~After the trial~_

"_Kitten you did it!" Diego lightly hit Mia's back._

"_Ah, it was nothing…" Mia winked._

"_But…where did you get those?"_

"_I did my own little investigation." She stuck her tongue out a bit._

"_I'm impressed Kitten. This calls for celebration!" Diego put his hand on her head._

_Diego brought out his camera and they took a picture at the defendant lobby._

_Mia looked so happy in the picture, and so did Diego…_

"That day was definitely special." Diego smiled.

~*~*~

"Wow! How did you do it sis?" Maya looked up at her sister with sparkling eyes.

"Oh it was simple really." Mia laughed.

"That must have given you a good reputation at the office…" Phoenix was still amazed.

"Well, yeah, a bit…" Mia tried to be humble.

"A bit? Kitten, everyone was praising you!" Diego laughed.

"Okay, fine you win." She laughed with him.

"Hey sis, what's this one?" Maya pointed to a picture of Mia and Diego at a restaurant at night.

"Oh that was…" She blushed.

"Our first date." Diego finished her sentence.

"Ooh! Tell me about it, please???" Maya begged.

"Oh alright…" Mia laughed at her little sister.

"This was a little after the trial of Mr. Ramsey." She explained.

"We stayed late at the office trying to finish a few things." Diego remembered.

"It was quite late by the time we finished, and everyone already went home." Mia added.

"_Ah, I'm sorry for keeping you here so long… Hey, how about I buy you dinner to make up for it?" Diego asked._

"_What, you mean…like a…" Mia turned red._

"_Well, yes you could say that I am asking you out." He winked._

"_Ah… I… Oh alright." Mia agreed._

_They went to a nice restaurant near the office for dinner. It was nothing very fancy, but it was still kind of sweet of Diego._

"_So, what do you want to order?" He asked from behind his menu._

"_Um… I think I'll go for the carbonara." Mia replied._

"_Anything to drink?"_

"_Café au lait would be nice." She answered._

"_Ah, I prefer my coffee black." He said._

"_Oh? Well, I guess that makes sense, the smell in the office is too bitter to be coffee with milk." She thought out loud._

"_Good evening, what would you like to order?" A waitress came over to get their orders._

"_A medium-well rib eye steak and black coffee for me, and carbonara and café au lait for the little lady." He smiled at Mia._

"_Right away sir!" The waitress scribbled down their orders and left._

_After awhile, the waitress came back with their orders._

"_Here you go!" She smiled and set the plates in front of them._

"_Thank you." Mia smiled back._

_After their meal, Mia decided to speak up._

"_You know, we should do this kind of stuff more often. I enjoyed this." She smiled at Diego._

"_Me too. But I think I know something that will make it more memorable." He smirked._

_He leaned towards her and held her face near his. Slowly, he came closer until his lips met hers._

_She was in shock at first, but then she decided to close her eyes and return the kiss._

_They came apart, and as they looked into each other's eyes, they both knew that what they felt was indeed love._

~*~*~

"That's so sweet!" Maya admired the couple.

'So he has a soft side after all…' Phoenix thought.

"Hey Trite, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'He has a soft side after all.' But know that I'm never… going easy… on you." He suddenly paused, shook his head and looked the other way.

'What's with the hesitation?' He wondered.

"None of your business." He looked away again.

'Dang, am I that readable?!'

"YES." They all answered.

…

"Uhm, w… why don't we move on to the next picture?" Mia said trying to break the tension.

"Y..yeah!" Maya tried to help her.

"Oh hey, sis why are you crying here?" Maya noticed the next picture.

"Ah… That… Was my first case…" Mia recalled.

"The Terry Fawles case?" Phoenix asked.

"Exactly…" Mia sighed.

~ To be continued. ~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You read about that case, right Phoenix?" Mia asked.

"Ah, y..yeah…" He replied.

"I don't know about that case…" Maya thought out loud.

"Well I guess I'll just have to relive that horrible case then…"

"I… I'm sorry sis…" Maya apologized.

"No, it's fine." She sighed.

"Terry Fawles was convicted for the murder of Valerie Hawthorne." Diego explained.

"H...HAWTHORNE?! You mean, like, Dahlia Hawthorne?!" Maya's jaw dropped.

"Yes, it was Dahlia's foster sister." Phoenix recalled the details.

"_Will Ms. Melissa Foster please take the stand?" A young Edgeworth requested._

'_Wow, she's a little Miss Perfect!' Mia thought._

"_Oh dear, you witnessed the horrible murder? You poor thing." The judge was under her spell already._

"_Yes, I saw it…" She sighed._

"_But what were you doing there by Dusky Bridge Miss Foster?" The judge wondered._

"_That will be what she will testify about. Her reason for being there and what she witnessed." Edgeworth said, confident as ever._

"_Well, I was there to take pictures…" She started._

"_Hold it!" Mia yelled._

"_Y..yes?"_

"_Why were you taking pictures there?" She asked._

"_Well, it was for my project at school." She explained._

'_That doesn't sound all that right…" She thought to herself._

"_Remember kitten, go for the easier contradictions first. You have no way to prove the bigger ones without first breaking the small ones." Diego advised her._

"_Mm." She nodded in response._

_(Later on in the trial… A/N Lol I forgot this part, so let's skip to the more interesting part… ;) )_

"_Dahlia… Not dead?" Terry asked in shock._

"_Of course I'm not dead you pitiful sap." She flipped her hair._

"_But… That time on bridge… My Teen Angel…" He thought back._

"_How many times must I repeat it you oaf, I'm NOT Dead!" She rolled her eyes._

'_Well, so much for little Miss Perfect…' Mia thought to herself._

"_Our promise… My Teen Angel…" Terry thought as Dahlia left._

_He coughed out blood and died right there inside the courtroom._

_The trial never really ended at all._

"_Diego… I… I…" Mia tried saying through her tears._

"_Kitten…" He said._

"_The only time a lawyer can cry…" He said, gripping his coffee mug._

_He gripped it tighter and tighter, until it broke, causing his hand to bleed._

"…_is when it's all over." He said, blood dripping down his hand onto the table._

"_Diego…" She tried to stop her tears._

"We took a picture because, even though it was a traumatizing case, it was still my first case, and I wanted to remember it." Mia sighed.

~*~*~

"That must have been so scary…" Maya said.

"Well, yeah I guess it was." Mia sighed.

"Ah, let's stop thinking of the bad times! Let's move on to the next picture." She shook her head and flipped the page.

"Oh, hey I remember this!" Diego grinned.

It was a picture of Diego and Mia on a hill having a picnic under a sakura tree.

"That was on another one of our dates!" Mia smiled.

"We didn't have any cases, and Mr. Grossberg said we wouldn't get any in awhile, so we went everywhere!" Diego laughed a little.

"_Wow! Look at the sakura tree! We came here at the perfect time!" Mia said as the petals fell from the frequent gusts of wind._

_She wasn't wearing her usual outfit, but instead she wore a pink T-shirt with a white vest on top, jeans and sneakers._

_Diego was wearing a blue and white striped T-shirt, navy blue jeans and sneakers._

"_Y'know, they say if you get caught in a shower of sakura petals, your love life will be blessed." Diego winked at her._

_They set out their picnic blanket right under the sakura tree and ate._

_When they were done, they decided to just relax._

"_Hey kitten…" Diego said as he lay down on her lap._

"_Yeah?" She asked, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing from Diego's sudden action._

"…_Do you love me?" He grinned at her._

"_W..what?!" She asked, shocked._

"_Do you love me?" He repeated with a wide grin on his face._

"_W…Why are you asking that?!" She was turning redder by the second._

"_What, is that a no?" He gave her a puppy dog look._

"_Wh..what?! I didn't say that!!!" She shook her head violently._

"_Then answer me. Do you love me or not?" He said as he used one hand to raise himself up, closer to Mia._

_She took a deep breath and put on the sincerest smile she had._

"_Yes Diego. I do love you. And I will love you 'til the end of time." She said to him._

_He closed his eyes half way and lifted himself closer to her face. She used one hand to pull him closer to her and the other to hold his rugged face. They both tilted their heads and closed the distance. _

_As their lips met, a strong gust of wind blew and the petals on the tree fluttered down and showered them in a pink petal dance._

_Their lips broke apart and they looked up to admire the pink shower._

"_Make a wish kitten…" Diego smiled._

'_I wish that Diego and I will be together… forever.' She thought as the petals fell to the floor._

'_I wish that this love will never end…' Diego closed his eyes._

_And with that, the petal shower ended._

_They looked into each other's eyes and their lips met once more._

_~*~*~_

"How romantic!!!" Maya exclaimed.

"Now that sounds sweet…" Phoenix said.

"Hey you should try going to that hill too. I can tell you where it is. Who knows, maybe you guys will be caught in your own petal dance." Mia teased.

Maya and Phoenix looked at each other for a split second, blushed furiously and looked away.

"They're obviously crushing on each other." Diego laughed.

"No we're not!" They both screamed.

"Aw, now they're saying the same thing at the same time!" Mia pushed them more.

"Quit it!" They screamed again.

"Just admit it already, it's so obvious anyway." Diego laughed some more.

"It's not obvious!" Phoenix said.

"Yeah, exactly!" Maya added.

"So you're admitting that you DO have a crush on each other." Mia grinned.

"Ah!" They both realized what just happened.

"Aren't they just adorable Diego?" Mia laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for a good laugh." Diego smirked.

Both Phoenix and Maya were now redder than ripe tomatoes and they couldn't look each other straight in the eye without blushing more.

~To be continued~

A/N Now isn't that a cute way to end the chapter? ;) Please R&R!!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Next picture!!!" Maya tried to change the topic and flipped the page of the album.

There were a lot of cute pictures of them in this one.

"Oh hey, look Diego! The pictures we took at the beach with the underwater camera when the department had an outing!" Mia's eyes lit up.

"Remember what happened when we thought we found that 'coral reef'?" He laughed.

~*~*~

"_Diego, look, I think I found something!" Mia said as she put the snorkel on top of Diego's eyes._

"_Okay, lemme see." He laughed as they dove underwater._

_Mia pointed to a large coral that was even bigger than Diego. They swam closer to it to take a picture. After the camera flashed, the "coral" twitched._

"_Kitten… Since when did coral…move?" Diego asked through his mouthpiece._

"_I… don't know…" She swam back to Diego._

_The "coral" then made a 180 degree turn and faced them. It's large, black eyes staring at them with anger._

"_Diego… I don't think… that's a coral…" Mia's eyes grew._

"_Gee, you think so?" He asked sarcastically._

_The creature then brought out 8 tentacles from under it. That wasn't a coral, it was an octopus!_

"_Swim away!!!" Diego grabbed Mia by the wrist and swam as far and as fast as possible. But the octopus was obviously annoyed by the flash and so it followed them._

"_We're sorry!!!" Mia said. Mr. Octopus didn't care though._

_They finally made it back to shore, and they stood there, panting and gasping for breath._

"_Hey pals! What's wrong?" Gumshoe waved to them from under his umbrella where he tried to build a sandcastle to impress Maggie._

_He got his answer when the octopus decided to crawl up to shore._

"_Oh no, it's back! Run!!!" Mia yelled._

_Gumshoe abandoned his work and made a run for it._

_The octopus continued to terrorize them. While trying to catch its prey, it knocked over Gumshoe's castle, trampled on Mia's and Maggie's things, and smashed Diego's supply of coffee._

"_My clothes!" The girls screamed._

"_My masterpiece!" Gumshoe sobbed._

"_MY COFFEE!!!!" Diego furiously yelled. As if he had suddenly gained super strength, he grabbed the octopus by one tentacle, swung it around and threw it back into the ocean._

"…_Wow Diego… I didn't know you were so strong…" Mia stood there absolutely stunned._

"_No one messes with __**my**__ coffee." He cracked his knuckles._

_~*~*~_

"How did that happen?" Maya asked while Phoenix tried to stop himself from laughing.

"Like I said, no one messes with **my** coffee." Diego grinned.

"You didn't know that?" Mia asked Maya, who was just giggling.

"Anyway, what else do we have here?" Mia looked for another picture to talk about.

"Diego, do you remember this?" Mia showed him a picture of the two of them at night, wearing costumes. Diego was a vampire and Mia was a black cat.

"Hey, that was at the Halloween party at the office, right?" Diego smirked.

~*~*~

"_Hey pals! Glad you could make it!" Gumshoe, wearing a black mask that made him look like Batman, greeted the couple._

"_Hi Detective!" Mia smiled._

"_So, what's gonna happen tonight?" Diego asked._

"_Well, there's going to be a few games, dinner, a few more games and a fireworks display out on the roof." Gumshoe grinned cheekily._

"_Okay then, thanks for the info." Mia bowed slightly._

"_C'mon Kitten, let's sit down." Diego said._

_There were a lot of fun games, like a beer drinking contest (which Diego won thanks to his awesome chugging skills), a couple's dance-off where they came in second to Lana and Jake, a piñata game, where Gumshoe miraculously was able to win, and many more._

_Then came the fireworks display. All the couples were together, and for those who were single, they stayed with their pals. The sky was lit by many beautiful and bright colors. Mia and Diego were sitting on the ledge of the roof, with the black cat Mia cuddling up to her coffee-loving vampire. _

_When the fireworks were over, they went back to the party room, and Mia and Diego were declared cutest couple of the evening. They went up on the stage and they got their picture taken._

_( [here's a little something i made with paint. it's a photobucket link] i206 DOT photobucket .com/albums/bb316/BlackJack_HM_PBB_?t=1243258775)_

_~*~*~_

"Aw, how cute!" Maya swooned at how romantic she thought they were.

Phoenix tried not to react, so that he wouldn't get coffee-bombed. Again.

"We had a lot of fun that night." Mia smiled.

"Hey, isn't that Charley?" Phoenix asked, pointing to another picture.

"Yeah! That was when he gave Charley to me… The day before he was…" Mia remembered.

"Oh…" Maya looked down. "B…But at least you know that he wasn't dead after all!" Maya tried to cheer them up.

Diego muttered something inaudible to the others.

"What?" Mia asked.

"…It's nothing." Diego smiled and tried to reassure her.

"Anyway, let's get on with the story." Diego said.

~*~*~

"_When I heard Mia got her own company, I payed her a little visit." Diego explained._

"_This is a nice office you have here, kitten." Diego smiled and looked around._

"_Yeah, but it's still new, so it's under-decorated." Mia brought out some decorations she had._

"_I can fix that." Diego smirked._

"_I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Diego kissed Mia on the forehead and headed for the door._

"_Alright, see you!" She smiled._

_~The next day~_

"_Kitten? Are you there?" Diego said as he knocked on the door._

"_Coming!" Mia replied._

_She opened the door and saw Diego there, holding a potted plant._

"_What's that, Diego?" She asked._

"_It's for your office." He explained._

"_Oh! Thank you Diego! It's great!" She hugged him._

"_Alright then, where should I put this?" Diego asked._

"_How about over there, by my desk?" She pointed to the corner in the room._

"_Alright then." He put it down._

"_I'm going to call you Charley." Mia bent over and smiled at the plant._

"_Okay kitten, do whatever you want." He chuckled at how cute she was acting._

_He sat down on the couch and remembered something._

"_Hey kitten, you remember that evil woman from your first trial?" Diego asked._

"_Of course. She deserves to go to jail." She looked at him seriously._

"_Well, I've got her cornered. I'm meeting her tomorrow at the cafeteria in the courthouse. That way, if she does anything, a guard could catch her immediately." He explained._

"_Are you sure about this Diego?" Mia worried._

"_Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about me, I can handle myself." Diego reassured her._

"_If you say so…" She went over and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him._

"_I won't let her get away with making you cry." He smiled._

"_Diego… You're such an idiot." Mia laughed and settled her head on his shoulder._

"_Well, this idiot loves you and wouldn't let anything hurt you." He said as he used his free hand to bring her face closer to his. She closed her eyes and he pulled her closer to kiss her._

_~*~*~_

"The next day, he went on to the meeting, and well, you all know what happened next…" Mia sighed.

"I'm sorry I acted like such an idiot." Diego told Mia.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm just glad that she's gone for good now." Mia wiped a tear from her eye.

"So am I." Phoenix whispered to Maya, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey sis, what's this? A picture of a journal?" Maya looked at the next picture.

"I wrote in that journal everyday when Diego was in the hospital." Mia said.

"But… During my case, I thought you said he was dead!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Only I knew that he wasn't dead. And I didn't want anyone else to know. Especially not her. I always visited him everyday… That is, until I… well…died…" Mia said.

Diego then brought out something that made Mia gasp. It was the journal she wrote in whenever she visited him. But since there were so many pages, they only looked at a few selected entries.

_August 28_

_Diego… I told you not to go… But there's nothing we can do now, huh? I promise… I won't let Dahlia get away with this. Until then, I'll keep studying so I can become as good a lawyer as you someday. I hope you can be there when that happens. Charley isn't as bright as he usually is, because somehow, he knows something happened to you. Just get better, so we won't be so lonely anymore, okay?_

_Love, Mia._

_September 15_

_You sure are sleeping peacefully. Hopefully not too peaceful. I don't want you to leave me. Diego, you're appearance may have changed, but you're still you. You know, you still do look cute even with white hair. You're still the Diego I love. Please wake up soon. I'm afraid of losing you._

_Love always, Mia._

_October 31_

_Hey, it's been a year since we won the Halloween contest! That was a fun party. Who knew Lana and Jake could dance so well, right? They're throwing another party this year, but I'm not going. I don't want to go without you. These past months have been really lonely for me you know. I miss the smell of your coffee brewing every day. I miss the silly jokes you always make. I miss the way you call me Kitten. Most especially, I miss you're smile. Please, let me see it again._

_Here to love you forever, Mia._

_November 5_

_Diego, how much longer are you going to sleep? I really don't know how much longer I can take this. I can't stand seeing you so frail with needles inserted in your wrists. You're face is so emotionless. It's almost as if you're… No, I'm not going to say it. Because you WILL wake up, I know it! I'll wait forever, just please, wake up… Don't leave me, okay? I love you Diego._

_Mia._

_December 25_

_Merry Christmas Diego! I brought some food for us, just in case you'd wake up. But it doesn't look like that's going to happen, so I guess I can just give the extra to someone else. And here I was, hoping you'd give me a Christmas present. Oh well. I'll wait, like I always say. I wonder if you're dreaming about anything right now…Tell me when you wake up, okay?_

_Love, Mia._

_P.S. I kissed you on the cheek, okay? ;)_

_January 1_

_Happy New Year! I spent the night here last night, coz I wanted to be with you when the clock struck midnight. I hope you are having good dreams right now. You know, I'm really glad that the poison didn't kill you, or else I'd be a total mess! So don't die before I do okay?!_

_Love, Mia._

_February 14_

_Happy Valentine's Day Diego. I brought you some chocolates in case you woke up. I'm really starting to miss going out with you. We would always have so much fun, wouldn't we? Just the two of us together. We were so happy. And I know we still can be happy, once you wake up. So hurry up already, okay?_

_Love you! Mia._

_March 8_

_Please wake up Diego, I really miss you. I don't know if I can take much more of this. Please Diego, I can't live without you. I really want to see your smile. Please Diego, I'm getting so lonely without you. I don't want to live like this. Please…_

_Mia._

_April 11_

_Diego, I did it! I won against Dahlia! She's behind bars now. I made sure she would pay for what she did. I finally went back to the courthouse after 'that' incident, but I was really hoping you would be there to guide me. We won, as I said, and Dahlia was exposed for the lying little bitch she is. Sorry, there were no other words to describe her. Anyway, I hope you wake up soon, coz I really miss you. I love you!_

_Love, Mia._

Diego then closed the journal and put it away. He looked at Phoenix and smirked.

"You know Trite, in a way, it's coz of you that Mia finally caught Dahlia. Well actually, it's because of your idiocy, but it's still you anyway." He grinned.

"Hey, why'dya call me an idiot?!" Phoenix objected.

"You fell for that sniveling little witch." Diego pointed out.

Phoenix responded with silence.

"Guilty as charged." Diego said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I fell for Iris, not Dahlia." Phoenix sighed.

"You still thought it was Dahlia." Mia said.

"Chief, you're on his side?!" Phoenix asked, surprised.

"2-on-2." Mia smiled.

"Fine." Phoenix smirked.

"Well, technically, he thought it was Dahlia, but it was really Iris he was dating, so he didn't fall for Dahlia!" Maya said.

"Oh? So why'd he accept the bottle from her when they first met." Mia asked.

"…Okay, I lose." Phoenix sighed.

"Now, for a completely different question. Who do you love more, Iris, or Maya?" Diego chuckled.

"Wh…What?! Th…That's… Oh, not again!" Phoenix slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

~To be Continued~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alright... Since we've pretty much run out of pictures to talk about..." He said as he brought out the journal again. "...Let's read a little more..." Diego flipped the pages.

They looked over Mia's other entries, but the one that struck them the most was the last one.

_September 5_

_Hey Diego! My sister is coming over today. I'm going to give her something to hold on to. A piece of evidence, The Thinker statue. We're going out for dinner tonight along with Phoenix. It would've been so nice if you could join us. Well anyway, I sure hope you'll wake up soon, so that both of us would be together, alive and well. I love you more than anything Diego. Please, don't forget that._

_I'll wait forever._

_Love, Mia._

"...Sis... September 5... is..." Maya's eyes grew.

"Yup... My death anniversary." Mia said with a straight face.

"...Chief... If only I arrived sooner..." Phoenix sighed and gripped his hair with both hands.

"Or me..." Maya's eyes teared up.

"Stop blaming yourselves guys, what's done is done." Mia smiled at them.

"You can't imagine what it was like when I woke up and found out what happened..." Diego sighed.

"What was it like...?" Maya asked hesitantly.

"_When a doctor walked into the room with a cup of coffee, the scent woke me up. My eyes flung open, but I couldn't see anything."_

"_Wh...where am I? Why... why can't I see anything?" Diego sat-up and blinked again and again, hoping he'd be able to see._

"_My goodness! He... He actually woke up! Quick, nurse get the visor." The doctor ordered. A few minutes later, the nurse returned with the gray visor with three red lights on it._

"_Here, put this on." The doctor handed it to Diego, who did what he was told._

"_What... Is this?" Diego felt the weird contraption on his face._

"_It'll let you see. But the downside is, you can't see the color red anymore." The doctor explained._

"_Well that sure sucks, since red is my favorite color." He crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Anyway, what happened doc? Why am I here?" Diego asked._

_The doctor told him what happened and Diego let out a very long sigh._

"_I let her trick me... How stupid..." He shook his head._

"_Oh, that's right, the girl who brought you here visited you every day. She wrote in this journal." He handed the diary to Diego._

_Diego read the first half and then asked the doctor, "How long was I out, anyway?"_

"_Five years..." The doctor told him._

"_Whoa..." His eyes widened behind his visor. He kept reading until he saw the last written entry._

"_...Why does it stop here?" Diego said, actually quite afraid to ask. Had she gone off with another man, he wondered._

"_...I didn't want to be the one to explain..." The doctor sighed. She had another boyfriend, Diego felt so sure._

"_Nurse, bring the newspaper from that day please." The doctor sighed. Wait, a newspaper? Why?_

_The nurse came back and gave Diego the paper. He looked at the picture of a woman with long brown hair and a black office outfit slumped on a wall, lifeless. His pupils shrank, but he wasn't going to believe it. Maybe she was just unconscious, he thought. That is, until he read the headline._

"_**Defense Attorney Murdered"**_

_The last word kept ringing in his mind. Murdered. Murdered! Someone… Someone had taken her away from him… Forever._

_He threw the paper to the floor and screamed. He protested to the fact that she was dead. He wouldn't and couldn't accept it. He threw off the visor and buried his face in his hands. Tears streamed down from his blind eyes. He mumbled her name over and over again, slowly getting louder. He then threw his head back and screamed her name to the heavens._

_~*~*~_

"That's so sad!" Maya was practically bawling.

Phoenix said nothing as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

By this point, Mia's arms were wrapped tightly around Diego's muscular body. She let a few tears drip from her eyes and then she looked at Diego, trying to see past his visor and straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Diego... I made you so upset... I'm sorry..." Mia hugged him tighter and buried her face into the sleeve of his green shirt.

"It's not your fault, Kitten." He hushed her, stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

Maya and Phoenix smiled at how cute two people in love could be. They looked at each other, smiled, and suddenly realized what it looked like they were smiling about. They blushed and quickly looked away.

"Alright... I have one more story before I go." Diego said, grinning at Maya and Phoenix with an "I saw that" look, which caused both of them to blush more.

"Which story is that, Diego?" Mia asked, still cuddled beside him.

"The first time I visited your grave." He said.

"Oh Diego..." Mia frowned, not wanting the last story to be a sad one.

"_Well, I asked around and I finally found out where you were buried. So, I went there with a bouquet of white roses, since red roses would've been really ironic..." Diego started._

"_Mia... If only I had listened to you then... Maybe we wouldn't be like this now. You'd still be here... And I'd still be normal..." Diego was wearing his usual outfit, except his shirt was black, instead of green. He knelt down and placed the flowers beside a framed picture of her, looking as beautiful as ever._

"_I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He repeated again and again, as his breath became shaky and tears started to form in his eyes._

"_Please... Give me permission to cry..." He said as he picked up the picture of his dead lover._

"_Because, I believe that now... It really is..." He hugged the picture as if it were the real Mia. "...All over."_

_~*~*~_

"I don't know what's sadder anymore! This one or the last one!!!" Maya started bawling again.

Phoenix instinctively put an arm around her to make her stop crying. This of course, made the older couple grin.

"What?" Phoenix mouthed.

They shook their heads and started whispering.

Maya then stopped crying and sat up straight again. "I'm sorry." She smiled.

"It's okay." Mia smiled. At this point, Diego stood up and headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Mia stood up also and walked over to him.

"Yeah, the guards are expecting me back in my cell before 6." He put his hands in his pockets and smirked.

"Oh, right... I almost forgot that you were still in jail..." Mia sighed.

"Not for long." He said.

"Huh?" Maya looked at him, puzzled.

"They're letting Iris go today. Also..." He paused.

"They're carrying out my sentence today too." He said.

"Wh... What was your sentence anyway...?" Phoenix asked reluctantly.

"I'm getting the death sentence. They're gonna hang me in awhile." He looked at them and smiled.

'That's what the hesitation earlier was about...' Phoenix recalled what happened earlier (see chapter 1).

"How can you be smiling at a time like this?!" Maya exclaimed.

"It's because that means... I'll finally be with you again." He looked at Mia and took one of her hands.

"But..." Maya was about to protest. After all, she felt responsible for what was about to happen.

"It's alright. It's not your fault, no matter what anyone says." Mia reassured her sister.

"You can tell Edgeworth or von Karma if you want. I'll expect both of you there later as well." Diego told Phoenix.

"Wait, so why did they allow you to go here?" Phoenix asked.

"It was my last request. They were asking me what I wanted, and then Mia called. So, they allowed me."

He opened the door and looked at Mia. "I'll see you soon." He smiled. Not a coy smile like his usual one, but a sincere, and sweet smiled. And with that, he left.

"Guess I should get going too." Mia said. She hugged both of them, and she left. Pearl was wearing overly sized Mia clothes so Maya brought her to the bathroom and helped her change back into her regular clothes.

While Pearl changed, Phoenix decided to call up Edgeworth and tell him about what was going to happen. He also told Edgeworth to tell Franziska about the situation.

~Later, outside the execution room~

Phoenix, Maya, Iris, Miles and Franziska were all wearing black. There was a large window outside the room, so they could watch from outside. It wasn't the most pleasant idea though, that's for sure.

Diego, along with two executioners, approached the small group.

He was wearing his usual outfit, except he was wearing his old red shirt.

Diego was drinking his last cup of coffee when he got to where the group stood.

"Well, thanks for coming." He grinned.

None of them could force a smile. Not even Maya.

Diego finished the last of the coffee and handed the mug to Maya.

"Keep this for me, will you?" He said. She took the mug and turned it around. There was a small painting of a kitten and the letters M I A painted on them. Maya gasped and looked up at Diego who was still smiling.

"Mr. Armando... What can I say...? It... was a pleasure having you at the prosecutors' office..." Franziska forced out any word that she could think of.

"You truly are a very interesting person." Miles tried to smile.

"Hmm...Thanks." He said.

"Mr. Armando... If only I stopped her before... I..." Iris started to cry.

"No, don't blame yourself." He told her. "It's not your fault that she turned out like that." He reassured her.

"...Okay..." She said as she put her fist against her lips.

"Mr. Armando..." Maya stepped forward and hugged him. "It's too bad you didn't have time to get married. You would've been the best brother-in-law ever." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She let him go and smiled. "Could you hug my sister for me?" She smiled and he nodded.

"Mr. Armando... You... were definitely one of my toughest opponents ever." Was all Phoenix could say.

"So were you." He chuckled.

"Mr. Armando, you've got 1 minute." The executioner informed him.

"Alright, thanks." He replied.

"Everyone... Thanks for everything." He smiled at all of them.

He then took of his visor which revealed his gray, sightless eyes, and gave his source of sight to Phoenix.

"And thank you. Phoenix Wright." He said. The second time he ever called him by his real name.

The executioners led him inside since now he couldn't see. They helped him up a small step-ladder and put the rope around his neck. He then nodded, and they pushed the step-ladder away.

Diego struggled for a brief moment then tried to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much. His hands were clenched into fists but other than that, he just hung there, slightly swinging around.

After some time, he started losing color from his face. His eyes started to close and blood started trickling down from the edge of his mouth.

A few more minutes passed and his eyes closed completely. His hands unclenched and hung lifelessly at his sides. He was gone.

Franziska gripped Edgeworth's sleeve and he pat her back to relax her.

Iris and Maya both started to cry on either of Phoenix's sleeves.

Phoenix looked down at the visor and then at the lifeless body. Something caught his attention and his gasp made everyone look into the window once more.

There was a girl inside the room, next to the body. She had long brown hair, and a black suit. But instead of legs coming out from under her skirt, it was a wispy spirit.

She reached for Diego's hand and tugged on it. But instead of his hand, she got the hand of his spirit. She pulled it out slowly and when he was completely out of his body, they embraced each other. Diego had black hair again, like how he was before the poisoning.

They looked outside the window and bowed slightly. Diego took her hand and they flew up through the ceiling. Then they were gone.

~Up in Heaven~

"Now, we can be together." Mia smiled.

Diego hugged Mia and sighed.

"I love you Mia. I will always love you forever. I promise." He smiled.

"And now, this forever will really last." She hugged him back.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Slowly, they closed the distance in between them and shared the best kiss they ever had.

~The End~

A/N: I was listening to PW music while writing this and you can't imagine how many times the music matched the scene perfectly. xD (Like dramatic scenes where "Forgotten Legend" plays or mega Miego moments where "Turnabout Sisters Ballade" played. xDD)

WELLLL. I hope you people enjoyed my story. I'mma make a Phoenix x Iris one next. Look out for it! :D


End file.
